


The wolves after war

by thetimeisnow



Series: Things we never got [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Except for Allison, F/M, M/M, Pack Family, Post Season 6B, Sorry Allison, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: The door swung open, and the blonde goddess stepped inside with a blinding smirk on her beautiful, smooth face. Erica's locks were hanging down her back, her leather jacket half off her shoulders, revealing the white crop top underneath."Oh, my favorite!" Stiles exclaimed with what he thought would sound like false happiness. Erica laughed loudly."The human, he's still alive! I- Boyd, the human is alive!"-Or the one where everyone's alive (except for Allison, sorry Allison) and Erica meets Malia, Isaac meets Theo, Derek meets Theo and Liam meets Isaac. Aka one big pack reunion. And have dinner. It doesn't go too well. After s6B.





	The wolves after war

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just rewatched Teen wolf and now my fingers are itching, so. Im letting it all out. 
> 
> The works in this series will be based of the post "Things we never got" (link below) by werepup-sweetwolf, aka things we needed to live a happy life but never got. So, I'm gonna do what I do best and write. 
> 
> https://werepup-sweetwolf.tumblr.com/post/176763189527/the-things-we-never-got-erica-and-malia-meeting

So, in conclusion, Stiles saving Derek's ass from the FBI (because even if there might be some truth to Stiles' toe getting caught in the crossfire and Derek having to drag his ass out instead, at least he showed up to cheer him on, and that was definitely the game changer) was the start of a big family reunion. 

In all honesty, Stiles thought Derek was playing him when he said he was gonna call Erica, Boyd and Isaac to help, but then he realized Derek wasn't much of a joker. None at all, if he had to be honest. 

There could have been an epic fight, an epic reunion, if they had showed up to help them defeat the Anuk-ite, and not showed up way too late. Lame, Stiles decided, he knew Isaac probably complained about an empty stomach and they stopped to buy some Indian on the way or something. 

Like Scott hadn't literally clawed his eyes out to beat this motherfucker, and like almost his whole pack had been turned into literal stone. Lame. Stiles realized he was getting angry at his own made up scenario. 

Scott was the one to notice them coming, by the way he lifted his head so suddenly he almost knocked Malia who was sitting right in front of him. They were home, the pack plus Peter, waiting for Theo and Liam to show up, but Stiles knew by the way Scott's eyes light up and grew twice the size it wasn't Liam and definitely not Theo he was sensing. 

Scotts head flew around the room so he could look at everyone, surprised no one gave the same reaction as him. "Dude!" he exclaimed, "cant you hear-"

"No" Stiles rolled his eyes, "dumbass. But I know, we invited them."

Scott now turned to Derek, who was leaning back against the wall with a smut smile tugging on his lips. A bit behind him, Peter was half hiding, rolling his eyes dramatically at Scott's reaction. "I forgot to tell you", Derek shrugged, like it was nothing. 

Stiles decided to keep quiet, so Scott wouldn't accuse him from holding the information from him, because in all honestly Stiles had been too busy almost dying and holding onto Lydia's hand like it was his last lifeline to even remember he was about to see Isaacs messy hair coming through the doors.

"What are they doing here-"

"Okay! Sorry, interrupting here", Malia snapped, "what am I missing? Are we talking about the car approaching?" 

Scott turned to her, a grin showing from ear to ear. "Yes! It's Isaac. And… Erica and Boyd?" He glanced over at Derek who gave him a short not to confirm the heartbeats he was hearing belonged to his betas.

"Oh, how cool!" Malia claimed, "I truly missed them."

"Me too", Scott nodded before stopping mid breath, "wait, you've never-"

"Exactly! So who the hell-"

The door swung open, and the blonde goddess stepped inside with a blinding smirk on her beautiful, smooth face. Erica's locks were hanging down her back, her leather jacket half off her shoulders, revealing the white crop top underneath. 

"Oh, my favorite!" Stiles exclaimed with what he thought would sound like false happiness. Erica laughed loudly. 

"The human, he's still alive! I- Boyd, the human is alive!"

Another white-teeth smile showed up next to her, and before Stiles had the opportunity to give her some snarky comment about how he's now FBI (kind of) and would probably kick his ass if his toe didn't hurt so bad, Derek got up, his face had some kind of relief Stiles didn't see very often. He seemed genuinely happy to see them. His eyes softened and his otherwise to tense shoulders seemed to relax at the sight of his past betas looking healthy and happy. Stiles guessed the alpha-mindset was still somewhere in there. He had also heard the relationship between a alpha and their betas was like the relationship between a parent and their child. He could only imagine what losing them, or Scott losing Liam, would do to them. 

A few hugs later and Erica and Boyd both ignoring Peter in the corner, Erica's gaze finally set on Malia, who was sitting with her eyebrows raised at the two new wolves.

"You got a stray wolf, Scott?" she smirked, blinking at him, "not sure it's alarming or flattering that you still go with the pure heart-"

"Not a stray wolf", Malia snapped, getting up on her feet. Erica was taller than her, but Malia had some type of aura around her. 

Stiles couldn't help but let out a short laugh. He hadn't even thought about how hilarious it would be for Malia to meet Erica, her actual personality rival. Another fearless goddess to challenge her for that title in Scott's pack. 

"What are you then, darling?" she smiled at her, tilting her head.

"Coyote. But still not a stray-"

"My daughter", Peter said from the corner. "So basically, Reyes, it's family."

Erica parted her lips to say something, but got caught letting her eyes run down Malias' body. "You must be Malia, then. Allison's replacement-?"

Malia took a quick step forward, her eyes flashing blue as she gritted her teeth at Erica. "You want to say that again?"

"Erica", Scott tried, but Erica just laughed and winked at him.

"She's fierce. I like her."

Lydia chuckled besides Stiles. "I bet she'd still take you, Erica", she smiled at the blonde woman. 

"Probably, I'm a little out of shape. Boyd's holding me to a strictly fast food diet." She gave him a peck on the lips before he could protest. "But honestly, Peter, how did you get a daughter that good looking?"

"Got the genes from my murderous mother", Malia said, almost hesitating, like she wanted to like Erica but wasn't really sure she was allowed to.

Erica, on the other hand, laughed at her. "Must be the case", she agreed, ignoring Peter snorting in the background, "but the murderous part is probably both your parents."

Malia agreed and grinned back at her, before turning to Scott. "Alright, she's fine. She can stay."

"Darling, I'm not his beta", Erica smiled. She nodded over to Derek. Malia followed her movement, silence filling the air for a few seconds as she looked from Derek and back to Erica. 

"Both of you?" she asked then, referring to Boyd. She got a nod from Derek.

"I turned them, yes."

"You're not an alpha-?"

Erica let out a loud, dramatic gasp. "No one cared enough to fill the lady in on past details?"

"No!" Malia exclaimed loudly, glaring her blue eyes at Scott, who gave her an apologetic look, unsure of what to say.

"Me neither apparently", Erica sighed, "because here these two are holding hands while I thought the banshee was dating the hellhound."

It took Stiles a few seconds to realize she was referring to Lydia's' and his hand wrapped together. He almost panicked, but Lydia gave her a heartwarming smile. "I guess a month not answering to my texts does that."

Then, the door swung open again. Isaac came stumbling inside, an annoyed look spead all across his face. He looked a lot older than last time Stiles had seen him. A slight beard had started growing on his cheeks, which kind of surprised him. He didn't expect Isaac to be the first one to actually have the outlines of non-werewolf facial hair. 

"There's nowhere to park in this fucking town", he growled, and Scott was out of his chair to quickly it almost fell over to throw his arm around the dark blonde standing in the doorway, his stupid scarf across his stupid neck. 

"Also bitten by Derek", Erica whispered to Malia with a grin on her lips, "but Scott stole him."

Malia hummed quietly. "What's with the scarf, thought? It's way too hot."

"You'll fit right in", Erica put her hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Isaac was busy greeting everyone. It had been a while since they saw him. They'd met once after Allison's death, and when they saw him last he had been a total mess. Bags under his eyes bigger than Stiles' suitcase be brought for the roadtrip they took, shoulders heavy and he was almost certain he hadn't seen a true smile on the boy's face for the whole two days they spent together. But now, the boy's face was glowing, and the angry expression from a minute ago was gone, replaced by a happy smile when he hugged his long-distance alpha. Stiles felt relieved, even though he probably never would admit it.

Scott gave him a hug again. "Dude, not that I'm complaining but, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to fight, of course", Isaac said, "Stiles and Derek said you needed help."

"And you couldn't show up before Scott clawed his eyes out?" Peter scowled behind them, "or before someone turned me into stone?"

"Too bad you didn't stay that way", Isaac told him with a small smile on his lips, before turning to his alpha. "Wait, you-"

"They healed", Scott said quickly, "Malia kissed me-"

"What?" Isaac looked even more confused, and Stiles was amazed how he could still have those stupid puppy eyes. And even more surprised how he could always get away with it. He remembered when they were ordering a McFlurry at McDonalds and he forgot his wallet, and Stiles was ready to make a run for it, but Isaac just gave the cashier the biggest puppy eyes he could and the cashier just... gave up? It keeps Stiles up at night.

"They healed", Scott said again, "and you missed the fight."

Stiles wasn't sure who looked sadder by hearing the news, Erica or Isaac. Boyd looked relieved. Stiles understood him. "Okay", Isaac said, "but where's your beta then? I at least wanted to see him."

"He's on his way!" Scott sounded excited again, like he had been waiting to show Liam for his old pack and friends. "Liam and Theo-"

"Who's Theo?" Erica and Isaac voices blended together.

"Theo", a voice said from the doorway, "killed your true alpha when his beta couldn't. And then get sent down underground with his dead sister. And then got brought back by a Kitsune-sword, also by your true alpha's beta. I'm pretty sure I missed some details but that will do it- hi, by the way. I'm Theo. Good to meet you."

Liam was glaring at the taller boy as he stepped up next to him. There was a moment of silence that made Theo look stupidly proud over what he accomplished. 

"Alright", Stiles groaned, "but that was a while ago. Now he's just an idiot Liam insist on keeping."

"I do not-!" Liam started to protest, and Theo laughed.

"It's all good Baby wolf, we can't hide our love-"

"Theo!" Liam growled at him, not very fond of the teasing tone Theo had, "get out!"

Theo completely ignored him, looking over his head in a way that made Liam's face tighten with what was probably anger. Understandable anger, of course, Stiles thought.

Isaac waited a moment, and then let out a short, "I don't like him."

Theo huffed, giving him a shrug, before turning towards the wall. "You must be Derek", he said, nodding towards the dark figure staring at him from his position leaning back against the wall.

"You must be the Chimera", Derek said back, his tone completely cold as he continued, "too bad I didn't show up in time to rip your throat out."

"With his teeth", Stiles added, nodding frantically towards Theo. The boy didn't scare easily though, that was for sure. He just smiled at Derek, ignoring Stiles comment. Derek on the other hand, glanced over at Stiles, definitely remembering the same comment he made when they were in his Jeep together. 

"Scary", Theo said instead, and Stiles could swear he was mocking him.

Erica huffed beside them. "Hi, Liam. Lovely to meet you, truly, but just give this conversation ten more seconds. You killed Scott?" Her voice was filled with amusement as she looked between Scott and Theo.

"Not my proudest moment", Theo said, but he was smiling back at her. "I'm a changed person, only flowers and heart-shaped chocolate filling my soul."

"Oh god", Liam groaned. "Can we- who are you?"

Isaac snapped his eyes back from watching Theo to look at the shorter beta. "I'm the older version of you", he said. "Isaac."

"You with the scarf", Liam nodded."

"You with the anger issues."

Liam looked like he was about to protest again, but he pulled himself together and smirked. "You would know, you're also Scott's beta."

Isaac smirked at him. "Why do you think I ran?"

"Guys, sitting right here", Scott said, pouted sadly at the two.

Stiles groaned, looking around the room. What a fucking mess. He imagined Monroe stepping into the room now, seven werewolves, one banshee, one werecoyote and one chimera, plus Stiles, all in the same room.

"We'd make a pretty good target right now", Stiles said loudly. "Doesn't anyone wanna go get some food?"

Isaac shrugged. "We got Indian on the way back."

Stiles just stared at him, stared at him until Isaac got so uncomfortable he tried to move out of Stiles death glare sight. "I fucking knew it", Stiles groaned at last "Fine, we'll split up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm coming up with a chapter two for the amazing food plans I have in mind for them. 
> 
> You can leave some stories or stuff you were patiently waiting for but Jeff forgot about. I don't really have a hate-pairing but I'm all down for Liam/Theo and Stiles/Derek. 
> 
> Ok anyways you can reach me at @thrashton on tumblr for my fandom stuff or @catoledid for my main.
> 
> Thanks again to werepup-sweetwolf who let me use some of their ideas as a base for this series!


End file.
